The embodiments described herein relate generally to charging of an energy storage device, and more specifically, to methods and systems for controlling a charging device used to charge an energy storage device associated with an electric vehicle.
In response to both increasing fuel costs related to the use of conventional combustion engine vehicles and heightened environmental concerns, including air pollution, the use of electric and hybrid vehicles has increased. Electric vehicles, or vehicles that include an electrochemical energy storage device, are defined herein as vehicles that derive some portion of the power used to propel the vehicle from an energy storage device, for example, from batteries. Electric vehicles may include, but are not limited to, vehicles that rely solely on energy stored in batteries to drive an electric motor that propels the vehicle (e.g., a traction motor), vehicles that include batteries for storing energy used to drive a fraction motor and also include an internal combustion engine that drives a generator used to recharge the batteries, and vehicles that include a combination of electric and fossil fuel powered components (e.g., hybrid vehicles).
Currently, charging devices, also referred to as charging stations or electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), provide power to an electric vehicle for charging of the energy storage devices within the electric vehicle. These charging devices provide voltages and/or currents high enough that safety precautions are taken to protect the public. Furthermore, since typically used to charge electric vehicles, these charging devices are positioned where they may be accessed by vehicles and, therefore, may also be accidently struck by such vehicles.